


【高文咕哒♂】意外事故

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 竟是恋欲反倒使他障目。





	【高文咕哒♂】意外事故

**Author's Note:**

> 现pa，设定是无血缘的养兄弟，年上，双箭头，安定小甜饼  
> 普通车震，我竟一时半刻想不到有什么注意事项……  
> 作者试图发挥一些搞笑天赋，然而再度意识到了自己其实没有这种东西【  
> 依旧非常ooc非常ooc非常ooc。  
> 这个就没有售后了。单纯是因为想看立香叫高文「哥哥」，蠢蠢欲动了好久了。

　　【一】  
　　当高文浑身湿透地闯进酒吧的时候，他年轻的无血缘的弟弟已经在吧台前喝得烂醉，正试图和坐在他身边的法国女郎接一个吻。  
　　这法国少女一头银发，肤白腿长，漂亮得简直扎眼，可这么美丽的姑娘却着实面生，大概藤丸立香最多是在三个小时前才认识了她。  
　　「再亲一下，就亲一下！」  
　　他孩子气地重复着，往法国少女的面前凑，声音含糊不清，像是咬着舌头。  
　　「……」  
　　法国少女则咋了咋舌。她面上虽然看起来不大乐意，但还是闭了眼睛，苍白的颧骨泛起潮红，也是动情模样。  
　　「只……只亲一下。你要是敢把舌头伸进来我就杀了你！」  
　　「嗯，嗯！」  
　　眼看着两对嘴唇越凑越近，高文竟突然之间气血上涌！  
　　平常十分注重得体程度的他也不顾此刻自己的仪态，大步流星地往吧台那边走。  
　　手腕合起来转动了一圈，是做好了准备要把他不成器的弟弟的后领子提起来，将二人强行拉开。  
　　然而还未等他的一套组合动作开始实施，却不知道从哪天降一个女孩子，一边光速奔到二人身边，二话不说直接把藤丸立香掀翻在地，一边抱着法国少女的腰就往旋转椅下面拽，还涕泪横流，口齿不清地喊她「姐姐大人」。  
　　「……放开，放开我！！该死的，布伦希尔德，你怎么总是坏我的事情！」  
　　好事被不速之客这样粗暴地打断，故作矜持的法国女郎一怒之下原型毕露，吧台边顿时混乱不堪，是两位醉醺醺的妙龄少女堂而皇之地殴斗——单方面地殴斗起来。  
　　「……真是乱七八糟。」  
　　眼前突然上演的全武行也震惊了捉人回家的好兄长。  
　　高文心想，虽然外表看不大出来，没想到这回他弟弟居然试图去勾搭一个有着精神意义上的斯拉夫血统的女人。  
　　——也算是勇气可嘉。  
　　藤丸立香并不知道高文在暗中对他进行了一番揶揄。他只是被这一掀摔得不轻，躺在冰凉的地上翻来滚去，半天都没能爬起来。  
　　直到他看到了一双光面皮鞋踩到了他眼前。  
　　他看到这双鞋仔仔细细地打了两层蝴蝶结，跟自己现在穿的这双鞋一样，他打鞋带的手艺又十分令人着急——某个人的杰作。  
　　少年冷汗淋漓地抬了头，顿时打了个激灵就往吧台后面窜。可是他爬都爬不起来，更别说想跑了，所以即使他手足并用地往后钻，却还是抵不过他神色阴沉的长兄几个大步。  
　　于是，他被高文一伸手就直接从地上捞到了怀里！  
　　「车在外面，跟我回家。」  
　　「我还没玩够呢！放开我！」  
　　他在高文的掌控里胡乱挣扎，还拽着吧台试图向法国女郎求救。  
　　可银发少女被盘在她身上的另一位少女已经缠得焦头烂额，无暇理他。  
　　而吧台深处那位眼球凸起的酒保对这副混乱场景又是司空见惯，于是两不相帮，只是一边淡淡地微笑，一边永无止境地擦着手上的玻璃杯。  
　　酒吧里的人更是没人去管他们——谁都不会管一个体面的兄长把一个看脸实在难以确信已经成年的小醉鬼拖出去的事情。  
　　>>>  
　　藤丸立香毕竟是东方人，东方人总是年轻得看不出确切的年龄，而他在东方人之中又尤其地娃娃脸，每次进酒吧，都会被门口的保安拦着检查很久的证件。  
　　可作为东方人的立香，却有一位西洋血统的哥哥。虽然看起来不可思议，但是在相关证件上，他们是确实无疑的兄弟。  
　　高文父母早逝，由父亲的朋友抚养长大，这位朋友家大业大，就是膝下无子，再者和他父亲生前又是极好的朋友，所以七岁那年，高文就被他领养，做了儿子。  
　　……然后，藤丸先生的亲生儿子就出生了。  
　　高文是长子，又是养子，自然比不上藤丸先生的小儿子来得备受宠爱。他被半是当儿子半是当管家地在藤丸家养着，可这巨大的落差居然没养出一点阴私刻薄的情绪来，着实是让人觉得不可思议。  
　　高文天资卓越，又很能吃苦，年纪轻轻地就拿到了学位，进入了藤丸先生的企业帮忙做事。和他相比，藤丸先生娇生惯养的小儿子却不大成器——但是不成器归不成器，在父亲病故之前，他一直是内向害羞的模样，除了花钱大手大脚也看不出别的毛病。  
　　可横遭变故之后，他虽然来了英国留学，但学也不好好上，就会一天到晚招猫逗狗，花天酒地。  
　　高文拿他却也没什么办法。  
　　毕竟在养父的病床之前，他答应了要照顾立香一辈子。他不能放着他的弟弟不管，于是任由立香在外面玩，他也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
　　……毕竟某种意义上来说，是他抢了立香的东西。  
　　虽然藤丸立香是藤丸先生的亲生儿子，但在遗产分割问题上却出乎所有人的意料，是藤丸家大半的家业都落到了高文手中，而小儿子只得到了一栋房子和很少的一点钱。  
　　家人风言风语，外面也遍是流言，自然也有点影响到了立香，让他以为是高文把他的东西夺走了。  
　　于是两兄弟本是兄友弟恭，可在父亲死后，却横生了隔阂——就连来英国留学，也是高文生拉硬拽，几乎是强行把他绑上飞机来的。  
　　当时藤丸立香很愤恨地看着他，呲着两排牙像是要咬死他的大哥，可高文却笑着任由他咬。把他留在了英国之后，两个人就再没回过日本，就连立香的护照，也被这位兄长藏得不见踪迹。  
　　所以，即使藤丸立香拿了钱想偷跑回国，也是跑不了的。  
　　>>>  
　　藤丸立香被抓住了后脖子拎出了门，冰冷的夜雨迎面往他脸上浇，登时就把一个张牙舞爪的小野兽浇得不敢造次。  
　　他咕哝着问：「高文，你今天晚上……不是，不回家吗。」  
　　高文低头看了一眼，面无表情地问他：「我不回家，所以你是不是打算带人回家？」  
　　「怎么能带回家呢……我知道你爱干净。」  
　　「噢，你打算在外面夜不归宿了。」他说，「喝成这么一个烂醉的样子，立香啊，你明天也不打算去学校了，是不是？」  
　　立香被他唤得浑身一哆嗦。  
　　高文总是这么喊他，直呼其名，又轻又低，劝诱一样。他爱听高文喊他，可唤他的名字，接下来总没有什么好话。  
　　他不想被高文拎回家里去。于是站到了车前，高文拿钥匙开锁的时候，藤丸立香立刻转过身子撒腿就跑！  
　　然而这个毫无计划的逃跑转瞬之间就失败了。高文连看都不看他，直接伸手攥住他的细手腕，打开车门，把他一把抱起来，随后推搡进了后车座上去。这动作极其粗暴，简直不像是对待一个活人，而像是对待一包东西。  
　　一包东西在后车座上捂着头哼哼唧唧地喊疼。高文把车门一关，自己迈进了驾驶座上，说：「喝多了，头当然疼。」  
　　「是撞的！」  
　　然而罪魁祸首却轻描淡写地说：「撞到地上了？立香。那当然疼，自己揉揉吧，回去看看青没青，再给你上一点药。」  
　　刚才还是山雨欲来，发动起了车子，高文的心情却忽然变好了。  
　　他笑意盈盈地一踩油门。雷雨交加的夜里，车子载着一对奇怪兄弟，往他们的寓所一路开去。  
　　车里开了暖风空调，往他们湿淋淋的衣服上面吹。虽然从酒吧门口到车边只有一小段路，但是今天晚上的雨下得大而急，这一段路已经使他们两个浑身湿透。  
　　见鬼的天气。  
　　在后车座上，藤丸立香安静了一会，开始满不在乎地脱衣服。车里没有开灯，一片黑暗里，只有几次雷光照亮了高文余光里的后视镜，使他间歇性地看到了他弟弟的年轻身体。  
　　藤丸立香先是脱了外套，又去扒自己那件边已经卷到上腹的紧身黑色T恤。他看到立香那片白生生的腰在他的视野里一闪而过。  
　　「虽然有点薄薄的肌肉，但是太细了。」他心想，「身架单薄就算了，怎么腰也这么细，真是怎么做饭喂他吃都喂不胖。」  
　　高文对自己的料理技术还是颇为自信，于是他下意识地无视了立香吃土豆泥简直吃到吐的事实。  
　　少年先是把上身脱了个干净利落，又把鞋和袜子脱掉了扔在了车座下面。雷电再次照亮车内的时候，藤丸立香正跪在车座上解开腰带，腰部轻轻一扭，裤子应声而落。  
　　他只看到立香浑身上下仅剩的一条深灰色棉质内裤，和他一双修长白皙的大腿——他这个弟弟虽然作为男性长得不算很高，不过比例倒是不错，一双腿尤其地修长漂亮，又总爱穿绷得很紧的裤子。  
　　在家里的时候，立香只穿着一条牛仔裤在他眼前走来走去，打开冰箱拿着矿泉水直接往嘴里灌，那水滴就沿着胸口一路流到了腰缝里。  
　　高文猛然加大了踩油门的力度。  
　　然而不去看又是不可能的，他侧过了头又转回来，一边往后视镜里瞟，一边诅咒着自己。  
　　他来英国之后早出晚归，借口是工作忙，其实不忙的时候他也总把自己扔到应酬和约会里，就是不敢回家见立香。  
　　名义上继承了大半遗产，实际上他只是藤丸立香的遗产管理人，藤丸先生养他是让他去做小儿子的助手和家仆——只是这一切他都故意隐去未和立香说明罢了。  
　　……因为是很不可告人的心思。  
　　藤丸先生对他们两个很不公平，这是谁都知道的，他有多宠爱小儿子，就有多冷落大儿子。即使面子上做得很足，但也仅限于此了。说他不愤恨也是不可能的，即使外表装得再好，他的内心还是压抑不住。  
　　藤丸先生本来什么都不想留给他，而他又什么都想要——家产也好，小儿子也好。  
　　但他又是立香的哥哥，即使毫无血缘，高文也不想违背这份伦常，尤其是他知道，立香只是把他当哥哥罢了。  
　　他本来想得很好，带着立香远走高飞地回他的故乡生活，心想的也只是照顾立香一辈子，而他永不结婚。  
　　但是立香却一次又一次地试探他的底线，要把他逼得走投无路了。  
　　在余光里，他看到立香转了个身，在后备箱里伸手去抓一条大毛巾。而这个动作使立香完全地背对着他，他看到少年抽动着的脚踝的小骨头，微微打开的光滑的膝盖和被棉内裤紧绷着的浑圆臀部。明明腰那么细，怎么就那里肉很多，多得想让人咬一块下来？  
　　心中简直着了一团火。  
　　他的立香近在咫尺，他成年了，刚刚熟了，可以吃了——可他又不能去碰，一点都不能。  
　　即使他知道他的幼弟荒唐放荡，男女不忌，在外面说不定已经和好几个人上过了床——但他是立香的哥哥，他是从小看着立香长大的。  
　　他不能越雷池一步。  
　　「……立香，你该收敛一些的。」  
　　结果没头没尾地说出了这句话。刚说完他就后悔了。  
　　因为刚说完，藤丸立香就从大毛巾里探出头来，伶牙俐齿地回敬了一句：「高文，我每次在街上看到你的时候，你身边的女人可都不是同一个人，不都是你教我的吗。」  
　　「……我的事是我的事。」  
　　「那我的事也是我的事，你是谁？」少年冷笑了一声，「你又不是我老爸。」  
　　「……算了。」高文说，「我们不吵。」  
　　「行吧。」立香裸着身子在后车座上四仰八叉，「所以你今天怎么提前回来了，约会失败了？」  
　　「……我到你学校去接你，到处都找不到你。」他说，「我今天只是没有加班，所以我早回来了。我本来以为你先回家了，家里也没有。给你打电话，你又不接，又装没听到。我只好自己去找，找了很久才找到你在那个酒吧。」  
　　「你找我干什么？」  
　　「我带你回家。」  
　　「……」  
　　藤丸立香缩回了大毛巾里面，不说话了。  
　　高文叹了口气，继续专心开车。  
　　然而他万万没想到，过了一会，立香居然又直起了身子，竟然直接从前车座中间的空隙里往前面钻。立香已经有点长开了，他的肩膀比更年轻的时候早已经厚实了许多，可骨架总得来说还是偏于单薄，又灵活柔软，所以轻轻松松地就钻到了前面。  
　　本来他以为立香只是要拿东西，所以并没有去管。  
　　可他无论如何都想不到，藤丸立香的嘴唇居然凑了过来，在他的脸上轻轻地擦了一下！  
　　他猛然踩住刹车，方向盘一个不稳，几乎要把他们两个甩出路上去！  
　　「藤丸立香！」高文粗哑地压着嗓子吼他，「你干什么！是不是疯了！」  
　　可是他的弟弟只是醉眼朦胧地看着他，而后叹息了一声。  
　　一双光彩流溢的蓝眼睛。只是这么被看着，高文都胆战心惊，怕他沿着眼睛一路看到自己的灵魂底层去！  
　　「高文。」而他听到立香在他耳畔轻轻地说，「你可真好看，如果你不是我大哥就好了。」  
　　那嘴唇的柔软触感依旧留在他脸颊上，让他心悸到手指都颤抖，让他浑身的血液都燃烧倒流。  
　　>>>  
　　然而藤丸立香并不确定自己对高文抱着什么心思。  
　　他喜欢高文？他一看到高文在他眼前乱转他就烦躁。他讨厌高文？他一看到高文不在他更是烦躁。  
　　因为对待别人都没有这个想法，所以立香理所应当地觉得不是他的错，而是他这个大哥的错。  
　　过去的许多年里，他本来是由高文照看起居生活的，于是睁眼闭眼看到的都是他——直到他们来英国之前。  
　　突如其来的改变增长了那些毫无理由的暴躁，他们在那之后就没有过太平和的沟通，总是争吵不休。  
　　他看高文十二分地不顺眼，一看到他就焦躁不安，他也不知道自己到底是怎么了。他越发地发现自己唾弃高文的许多地方，包括他一丝不苟地系鞋带，包括认识他快二十年高文几乎都是每天早上准时起床晚上准时睡觉，包括高文对女人的审美——大胸有什么好的！他心想，老掉牙的喜好了。  
　　虽然高文确实是十分美貌，他不得不承认这一点。即使对方身为他从小看大的长兄，可高文的皮囊简直使他垂涎。  
　　所以他一边垂涎一边唾弃，处于一种极度矛盾的状态之中。他自己倒是男女不忌的，今天刚撩了个法国姑娘，昨天还坐在爱尔兰男人的膝盖上和他调情，当然，最后总是全身而退。  
　　他不知道在高文的妄想里他已经跟多少人上过床了，但很遗憾，也许是因为至今还没找到值得第一次体验的对象，藤丸立香目前为止无论前后都尚未开封。  
　　所以这次偶然为之的亲吻，也不过是对这位大哥的恶作剧罢了。  
　　——反正他又只喜欢女人，被我这么一亲，肯定觉得非常恶心。恶心他一下才好。  
　　这么想着，少年人看着高文的反应恶劣地笑了。  
　　他听到高文说：「你喝得太多了！后备箱里有茶，你先去喝了醒醒酒。」  
　　「我不喝，我没醉，我没喝多少。」  
　　他作势还要往高文身上凑，可被高文一只手按上了脸，是很嫌弃地一直把他往后座上推。  
　　他被推回后座上，笑得乐不可支。捉弄这位大哥是他人生里乐此不疲的趣味之一，今天也依旧如此。  
　　车子又开始在大雨里往前开去。藤丸立香笑了一会儿，发现并没有人理他，于是觉得没有意思，也不笑了。但刚才笑得他很累，所以他倚在车窗边上，开始昏昏欲睡。  
　　可就在这个时候，突然之间他听到了高文的一声咒骂——车子停下不动了！  
　　「……怎么了？」  
　　「抛锚了。」高文狠狠地拍了一下方向盘，「我本来以为油还够用。」  
　　「你也有这种时候啊，高文？」他倒是很喜欢看他完美优秀的兄长陷入窘境。  
　　「如果不是为了找你多兜了两圈，确实够用。」  
　　「哦。」立香满不在乎地说，「那怎么办？」  
　　「我打电话叫人来拖车。」高文说，「你把衣服穿好。」  
　　立香听话地拿大毛巾把自己裹好。  
　　「……」  
　　「衣服湿了，怎么穿啊。」  
　　「……行吧。」  
　　可一个电话过后，高文才发现祸不单行——因为雨下得太大了，所以要等雨势减小，拖车公司才肯过来！  
　　车子停在郊区公路上，离他们的居所还有一段距离。今天晚上的雨又下得尤其瓢泼，一时半刻看不到下完的势头，说不定这一等，就会等到明天早上。  
　　然而把这件事跟立香说了，立香只说了一句：「这样啊。」  
　　「……也对，你睡哪里都行。」  
　　被高文从这猝不及防地刺了一句。然而立香并不打算再和这位兄长多做口舌之争，他眼睛一闭：「那我现在先睡觉了？」  
　　「睡吧。」  
　　高文打开车门，也钻到了后车厢上来。本来多了一个人，立香的腿有点施展不开，不过高文很自然地把他的两条腿抬了起来放到了自己的膝盖上。所以他也没有说什么，任由高文摆弄自己，两只脚还在他的腿边摇来摇去。  
　　立香也不知道在他的腿被抬起来的一瞬间，高文窥到了腿下面的那一小片阴影以及内裤的灰色边缘，产生了一点促狭的心思——简直像看到了一小片裙底。  
　　然而只是想想，他都觉得自己真是荒诞不堪。  
　　可藤丸立香确实总能引起他荒诞的想象。而如今，他这些荒诞想象的具现化和他凑在一块，近在咫尺了。他抓着立香的脚的时候，那微微蜷起来的五只小脚趾还在他手心里乱动乱搔，让他下意识地使了点力气，差点把少年捏得叫出声来。  
　　喉咙里涌动着一种难以遏制的焦渴，他下意识地打开了一罐啤酒，一口气喝掉了半罐。  
　　藤丸立香却没那么容易睡着，尤其是和别人挤在一起的情况下。他只是昏昏沉沉，高文把车里的灯打开，这时他半抬眼皮，又看到那张漂亮得让他魂牵梦绕的脸了。  
　　也不知道是怎么了，他忽然对高文说：「高文。我前些日子和一个和你长得很像的人约过会。」  
　　其实，相似之处大概也只有头发颜色。  
　　拿着易拉罐的手悄无声息地收了紧，高文问他：「立香……你说这话是什么意思？」  
　　千缠百结的心思在他心里疯长。  
　　他不知道为什么立香今天晚上会对他恶作剧，先是亲他，又是对他做这种挑衅般的暗示——报复到这种程度就可以了，他想，别来再多了。  
　　可藤丸立香又问他：「你真的只和女人约会吗？」  
　　「……我不像你！」  
　　双腿往回一收，藤丸立香坐了起来：「我觉得我这样挺好的，青出于蓝而胜于蓝嘛。」  
　　「立香。」他深呼吸了一口气，举起双手做了个投降的姿态，「我求你了。我错了，立香，别再对我开玩笑了。」  
　　他受不了，他控制不住的。  
　　「这就完了？」藤丸立香说，「你知不知道我钓这个女孩子得有一个月了，好不容易今天晚上约出来了——你怎么赔我啊？」  
　　「我不知道。」  
　　「你让我亲一下吧。」  
　　「立香，别胡闹了。」高文最后试图用理智压制着自己，「你怎么闹到你哥哥身上来了！」  
　　「这会儿想起来当我哥哥了？你跟我可没有半点血缘关系！」立香爬了起来，一只手猛地扯住了高文的领子，一双眼睛直直地盯着他，「是我哥哥，还把我绑在这人生地不熟的英国，怎么说都不放我回去！」  
　　那双眼睛火花四溅，简直带着一点危险的进攻性。太漂亮了，太近了，高文想，只消被这双眼睛轻轻一扫，他就会万劫不复的。  
　　他们两个都是蓝眼睛，但是蓝得不大相同，立香的眼睛是很剔透很潮湿的，盐湖一样经年累月地蓄着水，可他好像从来没怎么见过立香哭。  
　　他还想张嘴说些什么，但是立香居然并没给他任何说话的时间——因为话音刚落，他就猝不及防地被他的弟弟吻住了！  
　　高文的眼睛惊恐地放大。  
　　嘴唇和嘴唇紧密地贴合在一起，他第一次尝到了他那隐秘不可告人的幻想真正的滋味：甜丝丝的唾液，咸津津的上皮组织，柔软冰凉的舌头，一点点酒气，一点点柠檬味和盐，是他年轻而迷醉的少年，是小了七岁的他无血缘的弟弟。  
　　一种躁动的晕眩再次发作，他头脑，躯干，四肢，都产生了一种不可饶恕的震颤，然后在他身体深处发出一种奇异的巨响，像是把他过去所有的理智与灵魂上的禁锢都彻底打碎一样。  
　　可就在此刻，年轻的恶魔结束了他的索吻。  
　　「行了，到此为止！」藤丸立香笑嘻嘻地说，「没吻到一个漂亮姑娘，吻到一个帅哥也不很亏。高文，我知道你肯定觉得和男人接吻很恶心，但是你管不了我。」  
　　一只膝盖卡在高文腿间，他不知道他的声音和动作都近乎暧昧：「要是别人你早就推开了，但是因为我是你的弟弟，你能有今天都是因为我的父亲，你欠他的，你也欠我的。你不敢推开我。」  
　　别这样，别这样。他在心里最后发出一声叹息，我的立香——  
　　——我只想一生都去照顾你，你却逼我一生都去占有你。  
　　「……对。我不敢推开你。」  
　　听到兄长发出一声苦笑，他得意地放开了高文的领子：「知道就好。」  
　　藤丸立香又回到原位去了。今晚的大仇得报，他打算开始睡觉。  
　　然而他并不知道，复仇总是无穷无尽的，他的仇报了，高文的却才刚刚开始——  
　　沉默了一会之后，高文突然问他：「立香，你跟几个人上过床？」  
　　>>>  
　　「你问这个做什么？」  
　　「好奇。」  
　　立香迟疑了一下——他在迟疑着编造个什么数字好，不能太多，多了恐怕这辈子不能出门，也不能太少，少了估计会被嘲笑——然后掰着手指说：「有那么四，四五个吧……」  
　　「哦，四五个。」高文不喜不怒，只是轻轻一点头，「男的？还是女的？」  
　　「都有。……你这个眼神什么意思？」  
　　高文微微一偏头：「没什么，就觉得你还真是兼收并蓄，来者不拒。」  
　　「和您比还是稍逊一筹的。」  
　　极昏暗的灯光里，他听到高文轻轻笑了一声。  
　　他又问：「那防护措施有没有做？」  
　　「当然有做。」  
　　「我不大信。」  
　　「这有什么不信的？」藤丸立香皱起眉来，他发现他的大哥真是十分地不可理喻，「就在牛仔裤的兜里呢。」  
　　然而他没想到高文居然弯下腰去把他的牛仔裤捡了起来，从里面掏出两个套子，对着灯光打量了一下，沉吟许久，然后说：「……立香，你这个号是不是小了点？」  
　　「……」  
　　立香恼羞成怒地一把伸出手要把套子拿回来，他咬牙切齿地说：「高文，你今天晚上是不是有病？」  
　　可高文只是笑，轻而易举地抓住了他的手，又把他推了回去。他兄长的力量向来大得惊人，脸上又盈着这点诡异笑意，实在让藤丸立香觉得不对劲。  
　　他听到高文说：「没什么。就是觉得太小了，我套不进去。不过反正弄在里面你也不会怀孕，男孩子就是这一点比较好。」  
　　「什……」  
　　恶寒猛地攀上脊背，藤丸立香看到一片阴影掩去了车里最后一点灯光，铺天盖地地将他网罗在了中央！  
　　一声惊雷在耳畔炸响，亮如白昼的雷光照亮了高文潮湿的脸，雨水还残留在他的头发上一直往下滴，显得他的脸极其地阴鸷。  
　　高文的手穿过立香的头发，温柔地往后撩去，发出一点也不知道是笑还是叹息的声音。  
　　他说：「立香，你说的对。我们既然没有半点血缘关系，那让我也尝一尝，实在不算坏了规矩。」  
　　【二】  
　　少年的强装镇定也只能到此为止了。  
　　后车厢极为狭小，他无处可逃，想要动手动脚也施展不开。何况他刚才还把双腿都搭在了高文膝盖上，对方只需轻轻扳开他双腿再转个身子，他就成了完全任其处置的模样！  
　　何况高文在他想要阻挡的一瞬间就按住了他，抻下自己的领带，把立香的两个腕子一抓，直接把它们吊在了车窗上面的把手上！  
　　高文说：「立香，你太过分了。」  
　　他说：「我都说了你别招惹我，可你非要胡闹。在家里这么闹也就算了，你可千万别在外人面前也这个样子——我该亲自动手来矫正一下你的不良习惯。」  
　　「……你要干什么？」  
　　「道德矫正。」可他去捏立香屁股的动作实在是和这个行为相差甚远，「以后大哥能代劳的事情，你不要去找外人帮忙。」  
　　他心中警铃大作，挣扎摇晃着喊：「放开我！」  
　　高文说：「别乱动，我又不打你。而且听你刚才说的话，立香，你也隐隐地有些这种意思……现在再要我放开你已经晚了，我提醒过你多少次？」  
　　藤丸立香再度打了个激灵，高文又这么喊他，又是劝诱一样。  
　　他在高文的压制下不断拱来拱去：「去你妈的，我说让你把我放开！」  
　　「怎么说起了这些粗俗的字眼？都是被乱七八糟的人带坏了。」高文攥住他光滑的肩膀，「看来确实是有道德矫正的必要。」  
　　高文的手指带着些温度，拽着他的内裤边缘，轻而易举地就把它褪到了膝盖上。被突然抓住了「小号」的牡器，藤丸立香又是耻辱又是不安，可被兄长的掌心随便地揉搓了一下，它居然兴奋得半硬了起来。  
　　结果高文居然还评价了一下：「这个号的套子你戴确实正好。」  
　　藤丸立香劈头盖脸又是一句脏话。  
　　高文却耐心地拍了拍他的脸：「没事。太大了也不好，像我这种情况，完全送进去总是很难。不过立香你毕竟有过经验，又很能忍疼，是比那些娇生惯养的女孩子强多了——和她们在一起有点败兴，毕竟除了一对胸脯之外，一无是处。」  
　　立香说：「那我还连胸都没有呢！」  
　　「没关系，」高文慢条斯理地从前车座中间的箱子里取出一瓶润肤露，「你是我弟弟，我不嫌弃你。」  
　　沾了润肤露，他的手指没入臀缝，打着转先润湿了穴口，那里紧张地收缩着——真是太紧了，得强硬地往里伸，才能进去一个指节，而后立刻就被吸住了。  
　　而他又评价道：「立香。你后面居然这么紧，看来你的那些临时情人也是『尺寸适中』——」  
　　「你他妈有完没完？」  
　　「……有。」他看到立香暴躁的反应更是心情愉悦，一边说着，他的手指又往里伸进去了一点！  
　　只是手指的触感都紧实温暖得可怕，一想到真正地彼此结合将是何种神魂颠倒的局面，他就有些把持不住。  
　　如果不是怕伤害到立香，他现在简直就想拉开立香的双腿，不管不顾地往里进入，强行破开那紧密到简直连成一片的嫩肉，让他出血，让他只会哀哀地哭喊，以后再也不敢造次。  
　　但是他还要在余生之中从他的幼弟身上取得更多的乐趣，他不能涸泽而渔。  
　　他一边悠然自得，浮想联翩，可另一边藤丸立香仅剩的一点醉意都彻底清醒了。  
　　他垂涎高文的皮相是没错，午夜梦回时拿他做过幻想对象也是没错，可他的第一次不该是这个样子的！  
　　>>>  
　　可现在他已经被高文彻底地制住了：一双手腕被吊上了把手，一只腿被压着，另一只挂着内裤的腿则卡在高文的肩膀上。  
　　他们离的太近，他的臀部已经被抬到了高文的大腿上，那只被卡住的脚的脚趾已经抵住了车子的顶棚，往后收是没有办法收的，自然也蹬不开高文。  
　　何况，他们那用来决斗的两把手枪已经枪管相抵了——因为他冷汗淋漓又不着寸缕，所以，反倒是对方那刚从拉链里抽出来的枪管更加潮湿灼热。  
　　高文这个时候把胯往前一顶，靠着立香的牡器上下摩擦了几次。这个时候外面又是雷电一闪，把他们隐私而贴合的地方照得明明白白，视觉和触觉同时遭到了刺激。  
　　少年人从未有过这样的体验，要和他做这种事情的是他兄长——即使只是无血缘的养兄——都让他觉得无以复加地不伦，可浑身鲜血直往天灵盖上窜，他惊恐地发现自己的东西更硬了。  
　　这个磨蹭的动作简直比直接插入更加刺激。直接插入更像是强暴和惩罚，但这种前戏却带着点难以言明的旖旎意味，让他弄不明白他的兄长到底对他有着什么心思。  
　　若是恶作剧就本不该有这样的余情，又或是他谙熟风月，对此一道极为高明？  
　　藤丸立香对刚才编的那句谎话迅速地后悔了。  
　　他简直像是喊出来一样地对高文说：「其实，其实我还没有过经验——我真的是第一次。我我我刚才是骗你的！高文，我没有出去乱搞，我们闹着玩就，就到此为止吧，行吗？」  
　　那双眼睛在阴影里晶晶发亮，潮湿的睫毛缠结在一块，像是被高文作弄得要哭了。  
　　可事已至此，绝对没有再回转的余地。往立香身上扑的一瞬间他的理智早就彻底崩塌，所以他只说：「这个时候说谎已经太晚了。」  
　　「没有，没有！我没有说谎，这次真的没有说谎……」  
　　声音里已经隐隐地含了点抽泣的声音，他是真的怕了。  
　　即使在幻想里和这位兄长也有过一些亲密接触，可他刚才彻底直观地领教了高文的尺寸和压迫力。一想到来自高文的，如此巨大的器官要楔进他体内，他就怕得发抖，简直觉得自己会死。  
　　可任凭他拱来拱去，扭动挣扎，高文并不打算放开他。  
　　更惊恐的事还在后面：在这场他自以为是的拱动之中，高文的东西居然已经神不知鬼不觉的移了位，是从上面兴奋地滑进了他的臀缝里，居然已经虚虚地抵住了洞口，成了蓄势待发，随时准备进去的模样！  
　　「你还是省点力气吧，立香。」  
　　他吓得脸上褪尽了血色，一边扭转身子一边叫骂，嘴上充满了一种毫无意义的威胁——他虽然是藤丸先生的亲儿子，可是现在被这兄长兼下仆的男人以下犯上，他也没有任何办法！  
　　挣扎到了筋疲力尽，他终究是绝望地合上了眼睫，发出了一声啜泣。眼泪沿着他的颧骨往下掉，不知不觉地越掉越多，他也懒得去擦。  
　　然而这突如其来地一哭却终于让高文慌了神。  
　　因为很少见到立香哭，所以立香一哭，就在他这里十分管用，简直成了一道长索，引着他的清明理智从地底回到了现实世界。  
　　「我都对立香做了什么？」他想，「我把立香弄哭了。」  
　　他伸出手去擦立香的眼泪，可一捧少年的脸，指尖的触感又是柔软细腻，让人不想与之分开。  
　　刚刚回来的清醒和积蓄已久的情欲在他的脑子里缠绕交织，他一瞬间僵住了手，不知该如何是好。  
　　「算了，」他说，「我放开你。」  
　　然而高文已经弓起腰去做撤身的动作，但是他的幼弟现在却已经陷入了一种惊惶的哀嚎的状态，简直是完全失去了理智，所以极其巧合地，那穴口居然对准了还未从臀缝里完全撤离的阴茎，直接浅浅地套在了上面！  
　　「……」  
　　「……」  
　　简直就像被断了电一样僵持不动了两三秒，他两人互相对视，都是满脸的不敢置信。  
　　高文只觉得这前端酥酥痒痒，是陌生的穴口挤着他又吸着他，而立香下意识地绷紧了浑身肌肉，连括约肌更是如此，于是阴错阳差地成了紧紧地锁着他的姿态，说不好是想放开他，还是不想放开他。  
　　所以在这种剧烈快感的诱惑之下，他将「放开立香」的想法，彻底抛到了脑后。  
　　可这也太紧了，紧得往里哪怕推入一点都很艰难——  
　　于是他终于开口问道：「……立香，你真的是第一次？」  
　　立香疼得话都说不出来，只知道一边点头一边哭。  
　　……真的是第一次啊。  
　　事已至此，再说什么都没用。  
　　——第一次更好，那彻头彻尾都是他的了。  
　　也不知道是为什么，一种异常狂热的快乐从他心里往外喷涌，活火山爆发一样地往他的四肢百骸流着岩浆，而他的立香冰冰凉凉，刚好能止息他内心的奔流。  
　　可越是抱着他，越是使人陷入疯狂。  
　　心一横，他更是往里顶去。而立香此刻被绑在头上的一双手乱动不止，是想去推他然而怎么挣也挣不脱，嘴里也惊惶地喊着：「已经到头了……别，别……别再进去了……进不去了！……你骗人，你骗人……！高文，放开我……！」  
　　他只是笑着说：「还有很多呢，立香。你自己摸摸看？」  
　　解下了他一只手腕，他硬拉着它去摸他们结合的部位。藤丸立香颤抖着去摸，碰到了过分巨大的柱身和它表面凸出的跳动的血管。而在连接处的边缘，在他的手指尖下面，这件东西又开始动了，又开始缓慢地破开他的体内，给他带来漫长而疼痛的体验。  
　　「呜呜……」  
　　可立香的脸和身体却不由自主地发起热来，尤其是大腿根部，已经黏黏地渗出了一些汗。  
　　「怎么……怎么还有那么多啊……」  
　　罪魁祸首去咬他通红的耳尖，低哑地问：「你以为呢？」  
　　他用只能活动的一只手去推高文，可是这体格差距过于庞大，他实在是推不开他的兄长。而越是抓着对方的肩膀，反倒使对方越加地靠近，简直使他这个动作不像是拒绝，更像是对高文无声地求爱。  
　　一种绝望彻底地侵袭了他，立香扶着他，在他的肩膀上模糊而呜咽地说：「……你怎么能对我……做这种事啊。高文，……哥哥，哥哥……你不是我哥哥吗……」  
　　——而藤丸立香已经许多年没有叫过高文「哥哥」了。  
　　那甜美的恳求的哀鸣在他耳畔响起，让他的心里又发生了一场崩塌。于是他浑身一颤，牙关暗咬，掐紧了少年脆弱的髂骨，竟是往前更猛更深的一顶！  
　　他被立香完全地吞了进去。  
　　藤丸立香乱七八糟地从「高文」喊到「哥哥」，又从「哥哥」喊到一些其他乱七八糟的称呼，他也没什么清醒的意志了。因为如今他只觉得又酸又涨，身体的内部被完全填满。交合的地方湿润滑腻，泥泞不已，是他分泌出来的一点肠液，正随着高文极缓慢的，尝试性的律动往外流淌。  
　　「立香，」他抚摸着少年毛茸茸的后脑，发出一声满足的叹息，「哥哥在呢。你做的真好，全都吃进去了，一点都没剩下。」  
　　少年被摸了头发和耳朵，被亲着颧骨，被用嘴唇含着潮湿的睫毛。  
　　高文一遍一遍地抚摸他脊骨微微凸起的后背，试图用爱抚转移他的注意力，但是因为进攻的动作渐渐地变得凶猛，所以基本上是于事无补。  
　　「……你，你慢一点……」他说，「你不是……不是说好了，不做了，说好了放开……放开我吗……」  
　　「想不到你这么让人神魂颠倒，」高文却喘息着回答他，「什么样的圣人在这里都把持不住的。何况我不是圣人，孩子，我是男人。」  
　　「……骗人！」  
　　「好了，放松点，立香。」沿着脊梁骨向下，他双手放在了立香的臀部，揉捏着那里，「太紧了，我不好动。」  
　　而他只以哭泣和悲鸣作为回应。为了含住他的哭泣和悲鸣，高文又放开他，伸手去钳住立香的下巴。  
　　他们又接了个吻，如今的立场完全反转，可立香还是一样的滋味。  
　　上面和下面统统被他尝了个遍。他从不知道他的幼弟竟是这样青涩而多汁，整个舌尖上都是甜意，让他含了一下就不愿再放开，只想狠狠地捏紧他，从头到尾地揉开他，榨干这芬芳馥郁的浆果，然后将他彻底地吞入腹中。  
　　少年被兄长吻得几近窒息，他好不容易挣脱了一次，往后仰去，把后脑抵住了玻璃，这是他唯一能够退去的地方了。可这个动作却又把他的喉头和乳头都暴露在外任人品尝，高文低下头去咬他别的地方，他只能把手穿过那团潮湿的金色，无力地去攥高文的短头发。  
　　玻璃很冷。  
　　他闭上眼睛，满耳朵都搅动着兄长暧昧的喘息和调笑，与雷雨交加的巨响。  
　　>>>  
　　也亏了郊外无人，暴雨倾盆，即使路边抛锚的车子震得夸张而过分，他们也不用担心一场隐秘背德的行为被暴露在众目睽睽之下。  
　　藤丸立香实在不明白这一晚上他怎么会碰到如此连环发生的意外事故，现在他只想着这一切都尽快过去，他想把这一切当做一场梦，就像他以前做过的那些梦一样。  
　　可哪个梦都没有这样充满细节，活灵活现。  
　　他雪白的上齿列试图咬着下嘴唇，却总也咬不住。太滑了，因为刚被吻过。  
　　而高文进攻的动作越加剧烈了。他被顶得闭不上嘴，只会在喉咙里含糊着叫唤，而涎液盈满了口腔，不受控制地往下流，拉出长线，一直落到他们交合的地方去。  
　　真是狼狈不堪。  
　　自从被带到英国起，藤丸立香就讨厌这个潮湿多雨的岛屿。而如今更是见不到雨势减小的势头，他只觉得这场噩梦无穷无尽，充满了耻辱，荒诞，以及……甜蜜。  
　　越是耻辱荒诞，越是甜蜜。极乐的暴雨从天而降，将他彻底地淹没其中。  
　　他伸出被放开的那只手，去解自己头顶另一只不得自由的手，却一伸出去就被高文捉了回来，他说：「……你放开我，哥哥。放开我。……上都被你上了……你别勒着我，怪难受的……」  
　　高文这才帮他解开了束缚。  
　　双手搂着高文的脖子算作支撑，他把自己一直被卡着的腿沿着高文的手臂滑下来，任由高文把他拉扯到怀里，二人又抱在一处。  
　　立香睁眼盯着他看，心想面前的男人，面前的养兄，在他的梦里究竟出现过几次？  
　　他本以为很少，现在却惊讶地发现，其实早已数不过来了。  
　　但他本来以为那都是些很遥远的事情，在父亲死后，在他们关系日渐疏远之后，有关向兄长在道德边缘索取情感的幻想早已日渐淡薄，他本来以为那只是一种青春期的盲目。  
　　可是现在一切的幻想都加倍地还给他了，甚至都成真了。  
　　于是淹没在快感之中，意乱情迷地抓住了兄长的头发，他开始配合他体内的东西一起摇动起来。  
　　在欢乐之中浮浮沉沉，他的光阴也不断向前流逝。  
　　他又成了一个脆弱可怜的男孩子，他在父亲出门不在家的许多日子里，渴望着更多与兄长相伴的时光，他围着高文转来转去，他让那半是兄长半是下仆的青年跪在他面前给他系鞋带，而自己威风凛凛，居高临下地去看他。  
　　看着那苍白的后颈和修长细削的十指，他想起他嫉妒家里那只眼睛下垂的小狗，霸占了来自于这双手的抚摸，那本该也属于他——这个家里一切都该是他的。  
　　他在前一天的晚上在被这对手抚尽全身的幻想里高潮，而第二天早上，他又被这双手不带感情地拉回了理智的人间。  
　　而他总是很想拉住这双手，去吻这十指的指腹，告诉他这里不会有人来，我是你的，高文，哥哥，我谁都不会去说，我们之间的秘密无人知晓——你能不能占有我？  
　　可连亲吻的动作都没有发生，那些手指就迅速地离开了他的衣摆，带着一种疏远和抗拒。  
　　他立刻明白了，碰触他只是高文不得已而为之。  
　　而后来这双手并没有夺走他，却夺走了除他以外他本该拥有的一切。  
　　他看不透高文，于是咬牙切齿地恨他。但他现在更看不懂他了，如果高文对他毫不渴望，那如今又为何做下这样的事呢？  
　　——这可不是什么惩罚，他没有那么傻。  
　　>>>  
　　而意识到了立香的反客为主，高文有点惊讶。  
　　他本来以为少年只是妥协，可没想到他像是真的逐渐沉浸在其中。甚至他发现他的弟弟已经开始主动向他寻求快感，因为立香夹紧了他的腰。  
　　「立香，你……」  
　　高文也猜不透他。他在想，这是不是立香的又一次恶作剧？他在想，立香又是怎么想的？  
　　在他心里，自己是不是也沦落成了和外面的那些约会对象一样的男人？  
　　他一时半刻没了主意。他不知道做哪一个身份更好——是立香独一无二的兄长，又或是与旁人共享他身体的情人？  
　　但立香居然主动地吻了他。  
　　这是他们第三次接吻，立香已经开始游刃有余地撩拨他。  
　　他想立香接吻起来可真是熟练，最老练的陪酒女也不过如此。可他享受着立香唇舌里的轻盈温软，却越想越是嫉妒，心里简直随着雨夜一起阴沉下来。  
　　可就在这个时候，立香闷闷地说：「果然还是你不一样。」  
　　「……立香，你说什么？」  
　　鼻尖抵着鼻尖，立香轻轻地开口了：「吻我的哥哥……果然和吻很多人都不一样。不过我想了这个味道很多年，如今终于尝到了。」  
　　——还是主动送上门的。  
　　他听到少年尾音轻挑，简直带着一点酝酿许久的色欲的暗流。而他愣愣地看着立香，小心翼翼地重复了一个字眼：「许多年……？」  
　　藤丸立香蹭着他的脸，拉着他的手抚摸自己的性器。  
　　「嗯。」在高文粗糙的抚慰里，立香叹息了一声，「许多年。」  
　　他又问高文：「你是不是也肖想我很久了？」  
　　「是。」  
　　「从未见过你这样道德败坏的人。」他几乎出于本能地讽刺出声，虽然他知道他不该这样的。  
　　藤丸立香只是控制不住自己的气恼，他如果也爱自己，为何直到今日，才用这种办法回应呢。  
　　高文听了他的讽刺，只是回答：「而这个道德败坏的人爱你。」  
　　「我以为你爱女人。」  
　　「……」  
　　色泽不均的两对蓝眼睛在阴影里沉默地对视了。  
　　他直视着高文，看着高文的眼神左摇右晃，躲躲闪闪，眼睫垂下去又抬起来。这种犹豫不决几乎让他以为自己又猜错了，就在一种隐约的期望要再度转变成憎恨和愤怒的时候，他僵住了。  
　　「我总试图想着用相悖的兴趣补偿自己，试图将我从这种泥淖里摆脱。结果你也看到了……似乎是不可能的。」  
　　他听到了高文说了这样一句故作高深的话。  
　　「……所以。」藤丸立香哭笑不得地问他，「你到底对我是怎么想的？」  
　　高文闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了一口气，然后握着立香的手指，放到唇边亲了一下。  
　　「……立香，你听好。我对你充满了兄长的爱，」他停顿了一下，「并且比兄长更加温柔。」  
　　「更加……具有情欲？」  
　　「也可以这么说。」  
　　「……我明白了。」立香咕哝着说，「那你就多摸一摸我吧。」  
　　——我想让你一直这么抚摸我，从我更小的时候就这么想了。  
　　于是高文抱紧了他，抬起头去吻他的下巴，舌尖从下颚一路舔到嘴唇，舔得他眼神迷蒙，一阵颤抖。  
　　于是之后在持续不断的，高频率的插弄里，他的身体发作出一阵痉挛。他把手盖在了高文紧紧拢住它的手指上，似乎要迫使高文更加地用力——直到一股汁液喷在了对方的手心里。  
　　精疲力尽地迎来了第一个不应期，他紧张地曲起双腿，靠在高文的身上喘气。  
　　如今藤丸立香双手垂落在身畔，柔软的颈背倚在高文的肩膀上，眼睛茫然而失神，被高文抚摸着的小腹也不受控制地抽搐着，像极了被麻醉的活祭品，等待着立刻会有的，置他于死地的仪式。  
　　但是并没有这种仪式发生。他侥幸地想，还好，还好。  
　　高文的动作慢下来了，只用手指爱抚着他的手足和后背，他的兄长在这种时候居然出人意料地温柔体贴，他本来以为在这场一开始稍微带了点强迫意味的行为里，高文不会是一个体贴他不应期的对象。  
　　很快地，他在兄长的抚弄里再度勃起了。他抓着高文的肩膀，任由对方把他横按在座椅上，这一次他被打开腿，是被人从侧面进入了身体。  
　　在高文的手心里，他的肉体在阴影下面越发地膨胀充血，身体随着高文的动作而晃动，来来回回，辗转反复，死而又生，是他无限地堕落在地狱般浓黑的雨夜里，与他湿淋淋的兄长一起。  
　　雷声由远及近地响起来了，天穹雷光阵阵，把漆黑的夜晚照得如同白昼。  
　　可即使是白昼车里也是阴暗的，一片阴影里，他转动了头，睁着水光迷蒙的眼睛，盯着高文的脸看。  
　　湿淋淋的金发贴在他耳朵旁边，青金石似的眼睛也被半掩着。他看高文的脸轮廓清晰分明，雕像一样优美，动人。  
　　在他更年轻的时候，在他整个少年时代，他总是去盯着高文看，这张脸熟悉得已经刻在了他的灵魂里，可每次想起来，他都百味陈杂。  
　　他想过去高文对他的举动从不逾矩，从不过界，可这一过界就直接过到了无以复加的地步。  
　　他说：「哥哥，这下我本该有的一切，连我这个人，都被你彻底得到了。」  
　　声音里隐隐地含着一点叹息，他感觉到自己是真的完全由他掌控了。他挣不脱的，尤其是他现在知道了高文渴望他，就如同他那些隐秘的渴望一样。  
　　可他却听到高文的声音在他耳畔响起来了：「不，立香。你错了。」  
　　「什么？」  
　　被搂住了腰，高文在他的体内一泄如注。而后沉默无言地接了个吻，他听到高文很恍惚地对他说：「我是真的要照顾你一辈子的。先生在临走之前，我对他许过誓，你知道是什么誓言吗？」  
　　「什么誓？」  
　　「我告诉他我爱你，我会守护你直到我死。而你爱我不爱我对我本是无所谓的，我只求能够在你身边就行了，立香啊……」他长长地叹了一口气，「可是你总想着躲开我，想着外面的花花世界，我没法不在意。」  
　　「……我爸爸是不是被你活活气死的？」  
　　高文摇摇头：「先生在这一点上倒是很开明的。倒不如说对于他，一个对你抱有这种感情的人去照料你服侍你，更加地能使人信任吧——要不然，被利益所纠葛牵连，总是会包藏祸心的。他不会信我。」  
　　「他以前也知道吗？」  
　　「他以前也知道。」  
　　藤丸立香愣住了：「只有我看不出来吗？」  
　　高文苦笑着说：「我克制得非常辛苦，立香，就是怕被你看出来啊。」  
　　「……」  
　　竟是恋欲反倒使他障目。  
　　突然之间翻了一个身，藤丸立香恶狠狠地按住了他。跨坐在了他身上，立香揪着他的前襟，对着高文的嘴唇就咬了一下！  
　　「快点。」他白皙而堕落的情人命令他，「再干一次。」  
　　他望着立香的眼睛，他看那双眼睛剔透又朦胧，是一半恼怒，一半情迷。  
　　那条壮实的欲望之蛇在短暂的昏睡之后再度被唤醒了，他不禁向上挺了挺身。  
　　「……立香。」眼睛和脸一起红了，他又一把攥住了少年赤裸的腰身，「第一次别搞得这么激烈……吧？」  
　　「你听不听话。」少年半垂下眼睛，就像当年他去看高文给他系鞋带的时候一样，带着一种居高临下的骄矜和渴望，「你要是不干的话……」  
　　「……那就恭敬不如从命了，我的立香。」  
　　沿着那才刚刚被开拓过的路径，蛇又钻进了降水丰沛的伊甸园。而它的主人又被访客弄得猝不及防，白皙的下巴向后仰去，嗓子里轻轻地漏出一声「啊」。  
　　窗外的雨还没有停下的势头，暴雨在漆黑的夜晚彻底地化作了一条冥河，而他们在冥河之上漂浮晃荡，手掌扣着手掌，一起沉沦去了地狱的尽头。  
　　——地狱的尽头也不错啊。  
　　【尾声】  
　　虽然说到了快黎明的时候雨才停下，但是藤丸立香并没有力气折腾这么长时间，两人只是再度嬉闹了一会儿，就互相抱在一块儿睡去了。  
　　他已经很多年再没有在兄长的怀抱里睡过觉了。  
　　在他尚未对兄长有着多余心思的时候，高文已经对他开始疏远，直到今天，他们兜兜转转，终于又走回了原处。  
　　藤丸立香模模糊糊地想，是不是因为高文对他的感情，比他对高文的感情产生得更早呢？  
　　——算了，不想了，也不问了。现在这个人是他的了，这样就足够了。  
　　后来，在正式确认了关系之后，藤丸立香倒是安分了许多。  
　　可安分归安分，他毕竟还是年轻活泼的性子，爱玩之心丝毫不减，于是三天两头地缠着高文带他出去，哪怕是晃一晃也好。  
　　然而高文平时的工作实在是颇为繁忙，藤丸立香总是等不到他，于是少年的心里隐隐地又起了一点积怨——还好，在积怨发作的时候，高文终于得到了休假。  
　　轻而易举地，立香发现所有的不满居然烟消云散。  
　　两个人在假期里同坐一辆汽车出门旅行，在天黑的时候走进了一家汽车旅馆。嬉闹歌唱了一整个白天，在副驾驶座上精疲力尽的藤丸立香，在高文把钥匙插进锁孔之后，对着面前那片柔软的羊驼毛印花地毯直接扑了上去，顺便还勾着高文的手臂，把他的兄长也拉了个猝不及防。  
　　「你好歹应该让我先把门关上。」  
　　藤丸立香涣散地眯起眼睛：「那你去。」  
　　高文起身关了个门，紧接着两步走了过来，跪在地毯上专心地伺候他珍贵的小宠物。他从立香洁白可爱的脖子一直摸到那对圆润的脚踝，而幼弟则把头放在他的脖子上蹭来蹭去，是一种永不餍足的模样。  
　　——然后就不该详细描述他们又是何等地放肆了。  
　　反正他们两个本就已经是折服于本能的动物，年长的一头比他的幼兽虽然更加懂得克制，但也就仅限于此了。  
　　柔软到使人沉沦的印花毛毯上，滚成一团的两个人又平息了一次欲望的蠕动。  
　　可情欲疏解完毕之后，食欲却上来了，立香拽着他的兄长哼哼唧唧地喊着饿。  
　　饿归饿，立香是不肯出门觅食的，于是一位尽职尽责的下仆就只好亲自出门，去准备着把一辆餐车叮叮咚咚地推到房间里。  
　　而他决定先去洗澡。  
　　但是当高文推餐车走回来的时候，一个意外事故却再度发生了——  
　　一个刚刚从走廊拐角里拐过来的年轻女人像是非常地急不可耐，因此也没有注意到会有人过来，所以跑着跑着没有刹住，险些撞到了餐车上！  
　　还好高文那敏锐的神经早有准备，他体面地避过了更加糟糕的情况。  
　　然而当那女人抬头，两个人大眼瞪小眼的时候，双方都是一脸的不敢置信！  
　　「高文？」作为他同事的年轻姑娘惊讶道，「你……你怎么也在这啊。」  
　　「我放假。」他说，「我和贝狄威尔调休了，不过你呢，莫德雷德？好像你的年假已经用完了吧？」  
　　「……我在出差！」  
　　被高文的眼神狐疑地从头打量到脚，莫德雷德有些恼怒：「我真的在出差啊！你小子干嘛，怀疑我吗？」  
　　「就是很好奇你跟谁一起出差。」高文说，「这家旅馆都是情侣套间。我本来以为你要孤独终老了。」  
　　「太失礼了吧喂！」  
　　「……抱歉抱歉。」高文笑道，「不过还真的有啊！」  
　　然而莫德雷德却耸了耸肩，翻了个白眼：「其实没有。因为刚好抽到了这家旅馆的两张抵用券所以就来了，老爹他们两个住一间，我自己……一个人住一间……干嘛啊你，不许笑听到没有，再笑我就打你！」  
　　莫德雷德作势是真要挥动拳头，高文连忙去躲，可是刚一避身他突然僵住：「……等一下。」  
　　「咋？」  
　　「……你说，你和谁一起来的？『王』也在这里吗……？」  
　　被他称之为「王」的，也就是莫德雷德的「父亲」，正是他们的上司，阿尔托莉雅——！  
　　「父亲——！」  
　　听到了穿越肩膀向后喊去的喊声，又听到了熟悉的脚步声，他的后背没来由地一紧。  
　　「莫德雷德。高文？你居然也在这里，真巧，最近是你的假期吗？」  
　　「……王。」转过头去谦卑地对他的上司行了个礼，高文强装镇定地说，「我和贝狄威尔调休了。」  
　　「这样吗？」男装丽人用一双玻璃般的无机质眼睛打量着他，「我怎么记得上回兰斯洛特也是和贝狄威尔调休的。」  
　　「啊哈哈哈。」他一挑眉，「是吗，这我倒是不知情。」  
　　「……算了，你们就会折腾他。」  
　　这副场景巧合得让人尴尬，让高文很想尽快离开这个地方。  
　　于是他说：「王，请恕我先行告退。……虽然很想再和您报告一些近期的情况，可我的小男孩的肚子已经咕咕作响，我得在这壶咖啡凉之前喂饱他。」  
　　男装丽人了然地一点头，然而身边的同僚却惊讶地大喊出声：「啥。高文，你刚才说什么……小男孩？」  
　　高文坦然地一摊手：「我以为在英国，这不是使人觉得意外的事实。」  
　　「……好吧，好吧。」莫德雷德的眼神却有点嫌弃，「不过『小男孩』……你是对多小的小家伙出手了啊。」  
　　「不用担心，他已经十九岁了。」  
　　「和你弟弟一样大啊，你弟弟知道吗？」  
　　「……」沉默了片刻，高文尴尬地一笑，「他应该知道吧。好了，我要走了，回见，王，回见，莫德雷德。」  
　　然而就在这个时候，他房间的门被打开了一半——  
　　是一个穿着白色浴袍的，头发还湿淋淋的少年正从房门里探出头来！  
　　而对情况一无所知的立香，还对着走廊里带着点疑惑和不满地喊道：「哥哥，你怎么在走廊里半天都不进来啊？我真的要饿死了——」  
　　然而在他看到两个转过头盯着他脸看的女人的时候，他沉默片刻，然后立刻缩回了套间里。  
　　「……」  
　　「……」  
　　「……」  
　　走廊里昏暗的，带着一点锈红色的灯光把拐角处的三人笼罩在中央。  
　　令人越发尴尬的静默持续了很久之后，还是阿尔托莉雅率先开口了。  
　　「……高文？」她说，「我觉得你应该解释一下……这是怎么回事。」  
　　-Fin.


End file.
